


selfish, spoiled brat

by unbreakable_groundriot



Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Destiel mentioned, Gen, Jack's Motorcycle Boyfriend, Jealous Jack Kline, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Jack Kline, Saileen Mentioned, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable_groundriot/pseuds/unbreakable_groundriot
Summary: But now he has a boyfriend! Like he's seen on Netflix! A real boyfriend who wears a leather jacket and has really cool boots and his hair is always perfect and he smells really nice. He gives lots of kisses and explains things that Jack doesn't understand and he doesn't judge that his brain and his body don't quite match up sometimes.But sometimes he gets this funny feeling in his stomach that he doesn’t have a name for.Or the one where Jack learns the j-word.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037862
Comments: 20
Kudos: 212





	selfish, spoiled brat

Jack has way more dads than most Nephilim his age so he has a lot of guardians to ask when he needs to join a website or leave the bunker without them.

But now he has a boyfriend! Like he's seen on Netflix! A real boyfriend who wears a leather jacket and has really cool boots and his hair is always perfect and he smells really nice. He gives lots of kisses and explains things that Jack doesn't understand and he doesn't judge that his brain and his body don't quite match up sometimes. 

But sometimes he gets this funny feeling in his stomach that he doesn’t have a name for.

Jack knows that he isn’t the first person Smith has been with. Princess is his first love obviously, but Princess doesn’t make his stomach feel funny. The motorcycle is his pride and joy but it’s not a person. Smith had told Jack about a girl named Bree he’d dated for a few weeks and there had been a boy named Daniel when he was younger. His first kiss had been with Sasha. He’d dated Katie for six months and there had been a pregnancy scare with Margarita. Augustine had been a fling and then there had been a few quickies in bathrooms along the way.

Smith had told him that he was bisexual. He’d told him that he’d slept around. He’d told him that Jack was special.

The funny feeling in his stomach only got worse.

* * *

Jack loves a lot of things like pretty birds and the smell of dead leaves and the squeak of leather seats. He loves people and all of their quirks and flaws. Most of all Jack loves his family. He has his dads but there’s also Jody and Donna. Claire comes around sometimes and she’s like a big sister. There’s Rowena and Eileen and he likes them a lot. He loves his mom even though she’s up in Heaven. He thinks he loves Smith but he's not sure if it's the same. He has lots of people to love but he loves his dads the most.

Cas is the dad who knows what it’s like to be a stranger in a strange land but he’s not so good at explaining feelings.

Dean is the dad who knows how to comfort others but he’s not so great at explaining emotions.

Sam is the dad who knows how to explain feelings Jack doesn’t understand.

* * *

  
Sam is a spoiled, selfish brat according to that one argument he and Dean had had a while back. Dean had also called Jack a spoiled, selfish brat during an argument a while back. Logically Sam would be the one to ask about the feeling in his stomach because it feels like the way he’d felt back then.

Sam hadn't liked it very much when he'd first seen Dean and Cas kissing. He'd asked if Dean was planning on leaving the family and if they were going to give up hunting. He'd asked if he was still the most important person in Dean's life. Dean had called Sam a spoiled, selfish brat and a bunch of other things like codependent and jealous. They hadn't talked to each other for days. 

Dean had called Jack a spoiled, selfish brat after he'd used his powers to smash open a candy machine after Sam had told him he couldn't have more candy. Cas had scolded all of them. 

* * *

  
Sam reads a lot and he practices magic a lot now. It’s easy to find him in the library near the supply room.

“Hey, Jack.”

Jack loves Sam for lots of reasons. He’s really tall and he gives great hugs. He usually smells like herbs and sometimes like Eileen’s perfume. He’d taught Jack how to take care of his hair and he helps him do his school work. Sam is a good dad.

Jack settles heavily onto one of the plush chairs. He twirls his phone by the Supernatural logo popsocket on the back of it. He’d found it online on a Supernatural fan page and it had taken a full day of pouting for Dean to buy it for him.

“Can I ask you about something?”

Sam hums. He’s measuring dried yarrow root ever so carefully on a digital scale.

“So... Smith told me some things and I’m not mad and I’m not sad. I don’t know what it is.”

Sam frowns then and sets everything down once he’s done. He tugs one of the plush chairs closer to Jack so their knees knock together. “What is it, buddy? What'd he say?"

Jack frowns and stares at his phone. "Smith is going on a hunt with someone named Augustine and I don't want him to." Sam squeezes his knee so he continues. "They...They used to...Have sex." He feels his face go red and even his ears. He's no stranger to the concept but it's not exactly the thing you want to talk about with your dad (Dean had been the one to give him "The Talk" anyway). 

Sam smiles but doesn't laugh. Dean might laugh a little and Cas would just stare at him. "You're jealous."

Jealous. Yeah. That was the word. 

"Well, I don't like it. How do I not be jealous? I told Smith I don't want him to go but now he won't answer me." It was more like he'd demanded Smith not go anywhere near this Augustine guy and then Smith had accused him of not trusting him. "I think he's mad... What if he breaks up with me? I don't know how to have an ex!"

This time Sam laughs. He takes Jack's face in his hands and shakes him from side to side playfully. "The first step is to relax. This is your first fight and it's not even that big of a deal." He forces Jack to nod. "Now you need to think. Do you trust him?"

Jack manages to nod on his own. Smith is nice and kind and really respectful (even when he's saying dirty things). When Dean had given him "The Talk" he'd talked a lot about consent and Smith was really good at that. 

Sam lets his face go and ruffles his hair. "Then don't worry, okay? Do you think I like it when Eileen goes off on her own? I let her go because I trust her. You have to trust the people you love unless they give you a reason to think otherwise. It's really hard... but it's important to learn."

"So what do I do? Because I don't know. This is hard." Lots of things are really hard and he doesn't like them at all...Like math and using a machete. 

"Let me see the texts. We'll work this out together."

Days later Smith brings him another bear to add to his collection and Jack meets Augustine... He's not very cute and that makes him feel smug (that's an emotion that feels really good). 

**Author's Note:**

> In theory, these take place post 15.18 but with a less shitty ending. As always these are just fun to write and suggestions are welcome
> 
> [Find me on tumblr at beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com](https://beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
